A Malfoy in the Muggle World?
by Chunks-89
Summary: Hermione finally gets Draco into the Muggle World. What will they get up to? Will Draco actually find something he enjoys? Dramione. M Rated for a reason. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize I am merely having fun with it all :D

 _Hope you all enjoy this little one-shot I couldn't get out of my head. I am still not used to writing M rated so bear with me and feel free to give me some constructive advice :D_

* * *

Hermione Granger had seen a lot in her short life. Some good, most bad but she had never seen something as peculiar as this.

Standing across the room was Draco Malfoy in jeans and a grey muggle t-shirt with a logo reading FCUK on it. That wasn't the only thing that was weird though. Draco Malfoy was bent over looking around a piece of machine in front of everyone and swearing at it.

She didn't know whether to laugh at him or cry from the embarrassment.

"Malfoy it really doesn't matter if you get one." She tried to defuse the blonde wizard who was currently banging on the glass window.

"Shut up Granger. This fucking thing better give me one before I blast it into a million pieces, I don't care how many muggles are here." He growled in reply.

"Malfoy, it's only a soft toy."

"It isn't just a soft toy. The guy over there has won three!" He exclaimed in frustration.

Hermione looked into the glass machine and at the bears inside that had 'I love you' written on them.

"Why does he need three anyway?" He banged on the glass again as if it would help to prove his point.

"Malfoy, stop hitting the machine, you are going to get kicked out of here." Hermione whispered as she put a hand on his arm softly. "You really don't need one."

Draco simply shook off her hand and continued to play the game in front of him.

"I need more money. Get me some more money Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and handed him a handful of coins which he proceeded to throw into the slot at the front of the machine.

"I can fly on a fucking broom at Merlin knows what speed and I can duel with Death Eaters but I can't get a little soft toy out of a glass box! This is ludicrous! What sort of person came up with this stupid idea?"

Hermione turned away as she struggled to contain the smile on her face. Clearing her throat, she pressed her lips together in an attempt to control the giggle that was bubbling inside. She slid her wand down her sleeve so it landed softly in her hand then as the claw came down she cast a simple charm to stick the toy to it making sure to end the spell when it was supposed to drop.

"See! I did it! You didn't have any faith in me did you?" He laughed as he pulled the grey teddy bear out of the machine and hugged it. Letting out a small "Ahem", he shook his head and wiped the smile from his face.

"Here, I got you this." He said as he handed it over to Hermione.

"Thank you Malfoy, it's beautiful." She took the soft toy and pecked him on the cheek. "Shall we go and pick our tickets up? We don't want to be late."

"Sure. Where do we go now?"

"Up the escalators over there." She pointed to the long steps and started walking towards them.

"How are they moving?" Malfoy asked narrowing his eyes at them as he followed her.

"It is basically like a conveyor belt that has steps on it to move it."

"What is a conveyor belt?"

"It doesn't matter, let's just get a move on." By this time they were at the bottom of the escalator and she pulled him on behind her as she stepped onto it.

"See, this isn't so bad is it?" She asked as they stood waiting to reach the top.

"It isn't as bad as I thought it would be but I still prefer our world. Everything is so much simpler in our world, we would be there by now for instance." He raised an eyebrow and looked up as they neared the top.

"Yeah, but that is lazy. You have to take the time to appreciate all of the things muggles have built to get to this stage in their lives. We could have had to walk all of that way. Muggles are actually very clever people and the sooner you start to embrace that the more you can learn from them."

They got off the escalator and started to walk towards the ticket machines in the middle of the room where other people were currently getting their tickets.

"What could I possibly learn from muggles that I can't do better?" He raised a condescending brow and smirked.

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?"

"No so don't even try. You are lucky that I even agreed to come here."

"Come on, you can't say you haven't enjoyed it."

"Let me see, you brought us to this place, I had a juice thrown over me by some imbecile who couldn't even walk straight, then I had to buy another top that near enough swears at everyone, then you get me hooked on a stupid game that I nearly blew up. Yeah it has been fantastic." He finished sarcastically.

Hermione simply giggled and stepped up to the machine in front of her.

"Where are the buttons?" Malfoy asked as he looked for them.

"This is touch screen Malfoy. You don't need real buttons anymore, you impressed yet?" She replied as she pressed the buttons on screen to collect the tickets that she had pre-ordered.

"No." He shrugged.

"You are an arse Malfoy."

"Thank you."

Hermione pushed him playfully out of the way as they made their way to the popcorn counter to order their drinks.

"How is there all of that liquid in that little thing?"

"There is a pipe that goes down to a big barrel."

"Oh." He simply sighed. "Can I have some of those chocolate things? They look edible."

"You want muggle chocolate?" She whispered back to him with a smirk.

"You said I should try things out so I am, no big deal."

The unusual pair left the counter with two cokes, two bags of popcorn, one bag of malteasers, one bag of buttons and a bag of starburst.

"How on earth are we going to eat all of this Malfoy?"

"I am a Malfoy and we never back down from a challenge."

They walked down the corridor until they finally arrived at a door that looked as though it led to a very small room.

"I do hope there are not many muggles here. I don't want to have to actually talk to any." Malfoy shuddered as Hermione pushed the door open and started making her way down the little gangway towards the front.

"Who else do you expect to see here Malfoy?" She rolled her eyes in response.

"Shut up Granger. There better…" His voice trailed off as they arrived at the bottom of the steps and he stared up at the mountain of seats. There were only a handful of people scattered around the room and the back row was empty so naturally the Slytherin started to lead her up there as that was going to be the best view of the movie.

"Malfoy, I am not sitting on the back row with you." She tried to pull him to a stop half way up the stairs.

"What? Why?" He turned to her, confused.

"Because people _do_ things on the back row." She insinuated, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"They do? All the more reason to sit there then." He smirked and began dragging her faster to the seats he had in sight.

The pair chose to sit in the middle of the back row, well not the pair, Malfoy used the good excuse that he didn't want to come here in the first place and that he should be able to have some choice in the matter. In other words, he emotionally blackmailed her.

Twenty minutes later, the movie had not yet started and the male companion was becoming more restless by the minute.

"Why isn't it starting yet?" He moaned as yet another advert came on.

"They have to put adverts on so people see something that makes them want to come back and spend more money."

"But for this long? This is ridiculous. Can we not just give it a little flick forward?" He hinted tapping his wand that was hidden in his right sleeve.

"No you can't. Just be patient a little longer. I promise it will be worth it."

"Malfoy's aren't patient." He mumbled as he shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

He took this time to look around at the other people that were there to watch this movie, the one that Hermione wouldn't tell him about. He really didn't know what he was to expect. Wizards didn't really have movies. The closest they did have were shows that you could go to watch live, they were something to be reckoned with. Apparently the Muggle's answers to them were something called pantomimes and Broadway, although I doubt they would be able to do shows with real dragons and such.

There were a group of girls to the right a few rows down who were giggling away, another group to the left further down and in the middle in front of them was another couple who were talking quietly about what was on the screen. Malfoy rolled his eyes and went to turn his attention to the screen when the man put a piece of popcorn in the girls mouth and then they kissed. This gave him a very good idea to pass the time.

He reached into his popcorn bag and turned to his companion slowly. Her eyes were glued to the screen and she wasn't paying any attention to what he was up to. He knew that she didn't like public displays of affection and they rarely did anything other than hold hands whilst they were out and about. Tonight he was determined to change that.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as she felt his hand on the inside of her thigh.

"I just wanted to get your attention for a minute. Here." He answered smoothly as he offered her the piece of popcorn which she took in her mouth with narrowed eyes.

He turned back to the screen with a smirk. He was so getting some tonight. A minute later he repeated his actions only to get his hand smacked silently when he placed it a little higher than before.

"Malfoy. Stop it right now." She whispered sternly.

"Stop what? I'm only giving you my popcorn." He raised his eyebrow innocently.

"You know what. Keep your hands off me. The film hasn't even started yet."

"So I can touch you when the film has started?" He smirked.

"No you can't. Shhh it's finally starting. Behave yourself, you are twenty five years old not eighteen."

"Yes ma'am. " He saluted her sarcastically and looked towards the screen.

After a few minutes they got into a routine with the popcorn. She would watch the movie, he would watch her. The way her lips touched his fingers every time the she took the corn, the way she chewed slowly eyes never leaving the screen, the way she swallowed sensually and then licked her lips slowly. It was like she was doing it on purpose.

It stayed like this for about the first forty minutes of the movie. From what he could tell it was about a powerful rich man and an ordinary girl falling in love. They didn't have anything on their relationship. Try hating each other for seven years straight, not seeing each other for five years, working together and then finally seeing each other as more than enemies and friends. Arguments had taken up so much of the first year they worked together. It wasn't until they were locked in his office one night with no way out, magic or otherwise, that they were forced to call a truce. That night they had actually started to get to know each other. He had discovered that she wasn't such a stuck up bookworm and she had found out that he wasn't an arrogant entrepreneur that didn't care about anything but himself. From then on they had started little conversations over paperwork and then they progressed to having lunch in his office going over files together. Then six months later he had plucked up the courage to ask her to eat out for a change and the rest is what they call history. They had at least two date nights a week and they had always been in the Wizarding world. She had been asking for months to actually go to the muggle world on a date and she said that there was this amazing film that she really wanted to go and see and that if I didn't go with her then she would ask Weasley to go. No way was that happening.

His attention was brought back to the screen in front of him as the guy on it was pulling down the woman's trousers. Then suddenly they were in full make out mode and were having sex and you could see practically everything other than his manhood.

Turning his head to the woman beside him he found her smirking at him.

"Told you that you would like it." She laughed quietly.

"You were going to watch this with Weasley?" He questioned.

"No. I knew you would cave if I mentioned him."

"Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slytherin?"

"I already told you, I will never answer that." She looked at him innocently in return.

He leaned toward her and softly put his lips to hers only to have her pull away after a moment.

"Not here." She looked around to make sure that no-one was watching.

"Then let's get out of here."

"No, I want to watch the movie."

"You want to watch this? The same you that doesn't like kissing in public?" He whispered surprised.

"It isn't all about the sex Malfoy. I haven't read the books so I want to know what happens."

"You haven't read the books? Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Ha ha very funny. The book are made of mostly simple sentences. I just couldn't get into it but apparently the storyline is good. Now shush I am trying to watch it."

With that they both turned back to the movie. As it progressed and more sex scenes came and went the more her tongue crept out to touch his fingers as he gave her the popcorn. The more his hand rested on the top of her thigh and she didn't move it away.

By the time the film had finished, the way they looked at each other had changed and although they hadn't kissed again, the amount of sexual tension between them was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. The couple in front of them were making out when the lights came back on.

"Let's get out of here." Malfoy said as he practically pulled her out of her seat and down the stairs just as she had finished stuffing the chocolates and sweets inside her handbag.

"Calm down. There is no rush is there?" She asked innocently as they walked back down the corridor and the out of the door they had come through.

He looked around them and noticed that they were alone in the passageway so he pushed her against the red wall, delighted at the gasp that escaped her when her back was pressed into it by his body.

"If you don't want me to take you right here, right now, then I suggest you get a move on." He kissed her neck softly eliciting a inaudible moan from her. He loved that her weakness was a simple thing like breathing on her neck. He could get her to do whatever he wanted with a rightly placed kiss.

"Yes Malfoy." She opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She pulled him into the girls bathroom and looked up at him with those wide doe eyes of hers that he could get lost in. "Take me home now."

"You said we couldn't apparate in a muggle venue. That we were doing everything the muggle way tonight." He raised an eyebrow as she crept closer to him.

"I want you Draco Malfoy. If you do not apparate me home right now then I will go by myself and sort myself out."

Quickly grasping what she meant by that, he grabbed her and it wasn't long before they had opened the wards to her house and were in her bedroom, lips locked together.

The FCUK top that he was wearing was quickly discarded, as were his jeans. It wasn't long before her summer dress was over her head and thrown beside the bedside cabinet either.

No words were exchanged as he guided her to the bed, undoing her bra as he went. Once her modest breasts were in his view, he quickly brought up a hand to one causing her to moan softly while his lips left hers in search for the other one. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive area he suckled gently and she arched her back as her ache grew.

His other hand found her knee and slowly made its way up the inside of her leg until it found the place she wanted him so desperately to touch. Just as she thought he would make contact he lifted his hand away and moved so they were positioned at the top of the bed before gripping both of her wrists which she willingly gave him.

"I think I would like to do something a little different tonight Miss Granger." He whispered seductively against her ear as he summoned a tie to fasten her wrists to the headboard . "You will call me Master for the rest of this evening. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master. Anything for you Master." She quickly replied as he tightened the restraints.

"Good girl." He smirked.

He retreated down the bed slowly kissing whatever he could find every few seconds until finally he reached his destination.

"Do you want me to kiss you here?" He asked placing his lips close to where she wanted him the most. She could feel his warm breath on her, making her wetter than ever before.

"Yes." She moaned

"Yes what?" She could feel his lips brush against her as he uttered the words.

"Yes Master" She gasped as he suddenly closed the little distance that was left and for a few moments she couldn't string any thoughts together but all she wanted was to put her hands in his hair as she got closer and closer to letting go. Her body writhed in pleasure against the tie and the only thing that could be heard in the rooms were her cries as he brought her to climax for the first time.

Before she had the chance to calm down, he was above her looking into her chocolate eyes with a look of pure lust and he thrust his tongue into her mouth which she met with matching passion. The battle of the tongues lasted a while before it became too much for the pair.

"I need you Draco, please." She breathed. "I need to touch you. Untie me." The bind was becoming too much and she wondered how anybody could handle not being able to touch someone at a time like this.

She didn't need to ask twice as he undid the restraint and intertwined their bodies so they were finally able to be one.

The number of times they reached their peaks were lost as the hours passed and they finally came to rest on the bed dishevelled and exhausted.

"Well, I must say the muggle world wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." Draco smirked as he turned his head to face her.

"What would you say if I told you that was only the first film?" She giggled as he was suddenly rejuvenated and on top of her getting ready to go again.

"I would ask when we could go and see them of course. I think we could learn a lot from them don't you?"

The only response he got was her hand on the back of his neck pulling his lips down to meet her hungry ones. He took that as an affirmation, she liked to research everything about a subject after all.

Overall, I think Draco Malfoy was finally starting to appreciate muggles for what they were capable of.

* * *

 _What did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know._

 _I loved the Fifty Shades of Grey movie and can't wait for them to film the next one so decided to play around a little with it while I wait._

 _Until next time..._

 _Chunks x_


End file.
